


Sleepless Night

by Kobuntan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I will probably edit this later, Love, Married Life, Papa Smith - Freeform, Parent-Child Relationship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Spread the Erwin love, Taking care of their baby, papa erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6933637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin, his wife and their child are going through a sleepless night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Night

Their baby boy was awake all night long. Both of them were awake as well, stayed in his room; near him. She nursed him through the whole night, his teeth started to grow. Both of them felt sorry for him.

“Shh,” Erwin wanted to soothe his pain, he was cradling him in a rocking chair; brushing his hair that carried the same colour as the sand.

“What is it?” He murmured softly to his child. While he was caressing his child, his wife was filling the baby bottle with chilled milk. She found the silicone-based toy that was put away in the wardrobe and walked back into his room.

As she entered, she saw Erwin half asleep and their child looked calmer. She smiled to herself as she took the baby into her arms and placed it into his cradle and placed the toy next to him.

“Is he sick?” Erwin opened his eyes, stood up and hugged her from behind. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and covered him with a blanket.

“No,” she shook her head as she turned around to face him. “his teeth are probably growing.” Erwin nodded his head in an expression of relief.

“You should go to bed, dear.” Her eyes met with Erwin’s and she gave him a smile, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers as gently as he could. He looked at their son one more time, and then left the room.

The morning sun filled the room with a warm, cheerful light. There wasn't a cloud to be seen, which augured well for the day ahead. She went over to the window and drew the curtains closed. He was sleeping soundly. The room got suddenly dark, however enough for her to see.

She wanted to lie down in the bed next to their son and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful now. She watched his little chest rise and fall, his mouth slightly open. A giggle escaped her lips at the sight. She recalled a moment when she saw Erwin lying on the couch, sleeping soundly and his mouth was opened enough for a fly to fly in. He was sleeping soundly. She smiled at him and stroked his silky hair softly for a while. All of sudden, a yawn escaped her lips, she felt exhausted.

With a sigh she tiptoed out of his room and silently closed the door behind her.

She walked through their shared bedroom and made her way into the bathroom. She looked at the bed and saw Erwin asleep, as usual on his back with a hand on his stomach. She smiled to herself at the sight.

She slipped out of her clothes, pulled the shower curtain aside and quickly stepped in as the cold breeze touched her skin. She sighed as the warm water sluiced down her body and the level in the tub rose higher. It glistened over her curves and splattered noisily to the floor. The warm liquid was drawing all the tension out of her muscles. This was one of her favourite places in the house. With a generous amount of soap and a new washcloth she scrubbed her skin clean.

Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the shower. Her skin smelled after lavenders; she dried herself, and put on her nightgown and panties. She took her night robe off of the hang from the door hook and put it on. Putting her hand on the doorknob, she walked out and closed the door behind her.

He hadn't changed his position, but his eyes were now half open, looking at her. Erwin looked drowsy.

“Did I wake you?” she asked, her eyes looked concerned. “I’m sorry.” She slowly walked towards him.

“No.” He sounded sleepy, his blonde hair was slightly messy. “You didn’t.” She went to their bed, sat down on it next to him. She placed her hand on his smoothly shaven cheek, and then ran it along the side of his face into his hair as she slowly caressed him.

“You were sleeping just a while ago.” A soft smile appeared on his lips, scooted over on the bed, making room for her. She slid into the bed next to him, the heat of his body washing over. The smell of lavenders drifted from her skin and filled his nose with the scent of her.

“Not really. I was waiting for you.” He reached up, put his hands on either side of her face, and gently pulled her down to his lips and kissed her softly. She could smell his skin, his hair; feel his short, white-blond bangs brush her forehead. The smell of his skin in the early morning was a combination of sleep and musk. The wave in her stomach came back, like the first time he hugged her. Sometimes, she could still smell him — the subtle, typical musky cologne he used to wear.

“Sorry you had to wait this long.” Erwin stopped wearing it after she got pregnant, she felt nauseous each time he walked near her. She was grateful for that. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back slowly.

“Anytime, darling.” She looked into his eyes and smiled. She could even feel the beating of his heart against her breasts. She snuggled closer, closing her eyes. So tall and strong and he made her feel safe. She'd never been near anyone who made her feel this way.

Their daily routine before their child was born consisted of many intimate moments that made them both happy. Ever since, such moments were like treasure. She adored the way he looked at her in these intimate moments and the way in which the world fell out of focus around them. She so longed to touch him, to feel him. He could feel her moving, trying to get closer. A strand of hair rested against her cheek. He longed to reach out and brush it away.

As he gazed into her eyes, Erwin was realizing quickly just how much he loved being near her.

“I feel safe when you're holding me.” Like she had finally found an anchor in the storm of her life. She kissed his forehead, and brushed her nose down his face, then paused. Erwin slowly closed his eyes; she softly pressed her lips on his right eye and moved to the other one where she did the same thing.

Closing her eyes, she leaned and kissed his left cheek. The tip of her nose grazed his and she moved to kiss his right cheek. She kissed his chin, finding his lips after that. Lightly, and with tenderness, she kissed him, barely touching his lips, but enough to feel her warm breath on his lips.

“I love being in your arms,” she murmured. He squeezes her gently.

“I love you.” Erwin whispered as he gently took her lips with his, kissing her deeply, yet slowly.

Their lips moved in a slow rhythm. His kisses were soft and tender. The kiss went on for a very long time. Erwin was kissing her with those slow gentle kisses that made her stomach flip. At length, breathless, they broke apart.

She opened her eyes, his face inches away. The tenderness in his blue eyes, touched her heart. Erwin felt his heart throb in his chest. He breathed her in, the scent of lavenders, her warm breath on his face. This was happiness. They held each other. No one had ever touched him like this with so much affection and compassion.

They looked at each other and kissed again. She moved her hands slowly down his chest, reaching to his waist; she put her hand in under his shirt and stroked his warm skin as she closed her eyes. He held her closer and kissed the top of her head. His hand ran up her back slowly, caressing her, until her hair was running through his fingers.

“Good night,” he said softly.

“I love you,” she murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this kind of dream last night and I just had to write it down. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed it! :)


End file.
